


Deadly Chambers

by Mesoam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesoam/pseuds/Mesoam
Summary: 赛博朋克解谜向。
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 1





	Deadly Chambers

“女士们，先生们，欢迎来到一年一度的「地狱逃杀」系列节目，在这里你将体验到堪比古罗马斗兽场的原始刺激和无与伦比的快感体验！我是你们的老朋友科林·威尔森，现在，戴上你们的VR眼镜，开始一场无人生还的杀戮之旅吧！”

嘹亮又轻快的男声回荡在废墟中央，无数的观众宛如一堵看不见的隐形人潮由天空俯视。他们的全息视角开始逐渐成像，很快一座巨大的圆形斗兽场从平地而起初具雏形，将头发染成各种绚烂颜色的男男女女组成一道道七彩缤纷的海洋，天空中翱翔的无人机在漆黑天幕之下摇曳舞动，所到之处如舞厅灯火一般划过数道色泽迷幻的光影。

“火焰！火焰！科林！科林！”人群陷入一场喧嚣且浑噩的欢呼当中，现场秩序由唯一并非全息投影的仿生人维持——RK1000和RK1200，前者是饱受好评的军用量产型号，在2043年CyberLife破产被泰勒集团收购后转为黑市上流通的最炙手可热的雇佣兵；而后者是泰勒依托于卡姆斯基最初的蓝血专利及俄罗斯仿生人技术开发出的人形兵器，仅有一半徒具人形，另一半则是完全裸露的合金机械组件，手臂可在三秒内组装成加特林机枪。

“现在，有多少朋友在火星上观看我们的节目？又有多少朋友在地球上焦灼地等待我们宣告这次的无主之地（No Man's Land）？”脸上喷涂着绿色油彩的主持人科林是一道名副其实的火焰——他姜黄色的头发被挑染成炽热的火红，面料不菲的天鹅绒西服上也被精心喷绘了霓虹般的赤色荧光，毫无疑问走在2048年的时尚前沿。

有别于人类越发窄小不适的地球生存空间，火星殖民地成为精英与权贵们的玩乐度假场。一切皆从2038年底特律市被投放了脏弹开始，大量市民当场死亡，被污染的水源间接波及到全州，随后蜂群灭绝，地球生态系统全面告急，气候恶化，灾害遍布全球……这个星球随着化为废墟的底特律一起敲响了死亡的丧钟，居高不下的失业率和低迷的经济对平民而言更是雪上加霜。

这是沧桑剧变的十年，五分之一的地球人口已移居太阳系各殖民地，「仿生人之父」卡姆斯基将专利授权给神秘崛起的泰勒集团后失踪，而泰勒更是制定了一系列举措以防范十年前「底特律事件」重演：新型号仿生人额角的LED灯圈与数据处理器相连接，拆卸意味着死亡；战斗型仿生人被严格设定成非人形且外形狰狞的纯粹兵器，家政仿生人被智能AI淘汰，连性/爱仿生人都被加装了猫耳、兔耳等特殊情趣组件与人类区别开。

最重要的一点：仿生人的记忆每过30天会被自动清洗并重置。

“……没错，市面上的旧型号仿生人号称有着173年的寿命，可事实上它们实在是脆的很：被主人打坏后连重启能否成功都是个问题；在高温、低温等极端环境下耐受力差；塑料外壳易被碾烂，远不如泰勒集团开发的1000以上的新型号忠诚可靠。所以我想在这里再次声明并赞扬「地狱逃杀」的宗旨：给您家中即将被淘汰的旧型号们一场盛大又体面的死亡，既娱乐大众，又死得其所，这难道不是一场双赢吗？”

“格雷汉姆女士说得没错，也再度感谢泰勒集团对我们节目的赞助！”科林说，“我要在这里隆重介绍本次节目的特邀嘉宾：丽塔·格雷汉姆博士，泰勒集团研究部门技术总监，负责了WR和RK系列的数个重启与研发项目——她可是位大忙人啊，今天能来到我们的节目真是万分荣幸！”

“过誉了，科林。”女博士撩起耳边的金色短发，“今天可不是往日，最后一批由CyberLife生产的仿生人也即将迎来它们使用寿命的终点。RK900，RK系列唯一还在服役的1000以下产品，迄今为止已经良好运转了十年。它们被重重加锁的指令墙和调整过的弱化情绪模拟使得仿生人回归它们最初的设计目的：机械且服从。这也正是随后我们泰勒采纳并优化改良的研发方向。”

“但是很不幸，只要是机器就会有被淘汰的那一天。量产型警用仿生人RK900面临被全面替换。”科林解说道，“考虑到它们是现存的最后一批由CyberLife生产的仿生人，这一回我们的节目也将来到那个值得纪念的历史转折点：废弃多年的底特律城区！脏弹被投放后这里已成荒芜之地，最后的一万五千台RK900将在这里厮杀，一场无人生还的大型杀戮盛宴即将拉开序幕！”

“我听到了震耳欲聋的欢呼——即便不能亲身到场，看来观众们也都非常兴奋呢。”丽塔把手放在耳朵旁，做了一个仔细聆听的手势。

现场的全息投影似乎也在这一刻将热情燃至巅峰：酒精弥漫，烈火点燃，惟妙惟肖的火星几乎触手可及，天空中喷洒起香甜可口的鸡尾酒，所有人都在这一刻感到一种与篝火同燃的痛苦与欢愉。这迷醉的感官体验使得大部分人都开始忘我地高呼起来，一些年轻人甚至已开始嗑起电子版的虚拟红冰，从鼻口喷射出一场场个人的小型烟火表演。

“那么我们还在等什么？”科林高喊起来，端起手中的酒杯，一口喝尽并摔碎在地面，发出清脆的声响，“3——2——1——「地狱逃杀」正式开始！！让我们一起说出那句话——”

“一杯敬国王与乞丐，一杯敬烈酒与亡灵！”

——————————————

持枪，瞄准，同类已被射杀。

RK900重复着这一机械的过程，高效冷酷得一如既往，没有丝毫迟疑。

距离上一次被重置记忆已过了13天，它在芝加哥破败的市中心执行了数日警卫任务，随后便被运送至这个曾名为底特律的废墟之地，执行最后一道程序命令——「互相厮杀，集中销毁」。

这意味着这场杀戮游戏没有最后的赢家。所有的RK900均在同一年出厂，彼此的无线通讯能同步定位对方的地理位置，且它们拥有一样的战斗水准、程序设定和场景重建模拟。它只是RK900的其中之一，编号为87的它已经服役了近十年，尽管它本身没有相关记忆。

它只是在本能般地服从命令。服从命令是每一个机器的天职。迄今为止还没有报废仅仅是因为它足够谨慎和幸运。既然躲藏没有意义，它果断采取了游击策略，在游走间收割同类的性命。

此刻已是傍晚时分，被严重污染的地面皲裂黝黑，偶尔可见苍黄色的沙砾。狂风席卷怒云，昔日的万丈高楼已坍塌碾轧成风尘中钢板横斜的掩体。在黑色的天际线外是迷幻不明的色彩和狂野怒吼的人群，RK900知道它与它同类的宿命仅剩下博人类一乐的最后用途，它的一举一动都在被空中的数架无人机实时直播给观众。

RK900捡起一把空投步枪，上好弹药，迅速替换了武器。它无知无觉地踏在倒塌商店角落的碎玻璃上，灰色的眼睛暗沉如寒潭死水，不起波澜。尽管已经过了十年，这些细碎的玻璃屑也没有消散，它们因角度讨巧被不均匀地埋在沙土中，散发着微弱的晶莹光芒，宛如陨落的星尘。

这里是曾经的国会公园（Capitol Park），一座倒塌且严重风化的雕像手指东南方，它的另一边已完全辨认不出模样。系统扫描并分析显示这里曾经过一场惨烈的大火，随后又被脏弹波及，烧灼成焦黑色的计程车漆彩溃烂，车身损毁，巨大的显示屏也被风化摧残得几乎看不出原形。

RK900们在彼此的频道中无所遁形，故而它很快选定了另一只同类的地点：哈特市区，前仿生人集中营外附近，那里的焚烧炉已经将数百台RK900毁尸灭迹，一个有力的对手在此潜伏。

出于谨慎，RK900-87并没有贸然行动。它再度仔细检查了战场——另一台隐藏在电子路障后的RK900猝然射击，它飞身闪过，一把扼住对方的咽喉，随后径直扭断了它的脖子。在搏斗过程中它的腰腹处被一把军用小刀插入，不过蓝血流失速度还在它的承受范围内，所以它用焊枪进行了自我修复。也就是在这时它发觉了第一个不对劲的地方：电子路障在低劣的像素下有什么在闪烁。

底特律已经荒芜十年，理论上不会有任何能源；至于空投武器只是为了使厮杀更剧烈更有看点，提供电能却是毫无道理的。如果有人能入侵并掌控「地狱逃杀」节目组的备用电源，那未免也太过神通广大，几乎是在泰勒集团眼皮底下动手脚——连仿生人和AI都不一定具备这样隐秘高超的赅入技术，更别说如今市面上大多数仿生人根本就是泰勒自己生产的，服从性早已被深深刻在了它们的代码里。

出于某种未知的原因，RK900把皮肤层褪去，决定用手掌对接路障一探究竟。它由此开启了一扇秘密大门：哈特市区的境况分毫毕现，一串数据流提供给了它最完美的黑客视角，就像一把诱人的解密之钥，然而RK900不确定这会不会是个陷阱。

在恍惚间，它似乎听到了硬币被轻盈弹动的声音，但那彷佛错觉一般很快就消失了……RK900将音频资料对比分析，得出这段声音可能是某种特殊的密钥，用以开启其他通往未知之门的密室——前提是它必须掌控某个代码。

同一时间，RK900-87的频道如同病毒般感染了其他所有RK900，所有的RK900都被动得知了这一资讯。不论那是不是一个陷阱，它的目的已经初步达成了：每个RK900都短暂骇入了随机的另一台RK900的视角，它们获知了彼此的大量信息，这直接引发了市区的一波集中交火，枪战一触即发，87看见107和2687组队向它发射榴弹，5491和1003正在互殴，现场一片混乱。

随后它被一发流弹击中，最后的视角蓝血四溢，87被炸成了一团飞溅的塑料碎片。密钥由1024取得。

1024前往市区哈特广场。4009至4099形成了一个团队，已将这里占领。集中营的焚化炉被启动，且顺着风向一场无法控制的火势已经蔓延开来，不断有RK900在打斗中落入下风被烈火焚烧。

它的禅意花园却是一片冰天雪地。CyberLife被泰勒收购后，阿曼达也不再在禅意花园出现了，指令墙被可视化，仿生人彻底失去仿人类视角，无数条指令和代码构成了一片蓝色荧网。禅意花园已是旧时代最后的产物，这里是RK900的心灵宫殿，1024只有3天记忆，但未知的本能告诉它这里是某种东西的残余。

彷佛不管记忆重置多少回，它都已千百遍确认过似的。

1024接过密钥的接力棒，它选择从这里开启。没有反应。它又试了一次，但它并不死心。硬币弹动的频率一定跟什么东西有关……但RK900从来不玩硬币。

两下，空转，三轮，八次翻转……

RK900尝试了摩斯电码，一无所获。它在风雪中并不感到冷，直到它想起在现实中这里是底特律。

2038。属于底特律的末日之年。2，0，3，8，1，1，1，0……

是2038年11月10日。

喀哒。咔啦。钥匙转动，线索被破译，一扇密门被打开了。

——————————————

“马库斯，你还健在真是令我意外。我接到任务将你就地枪决，而这回你恐怕凶多吉少了。”

RK800握着一把手枪，遥遥对准异常仿生人领袖的脑袋。

“康纳？……恰如我所料，CyberLife果然锲而不舍。你就像条不知疲倦的狗一样在为他们卖命！”

“哼……而你也不过是卡姆斯基预先设好的傀儡之一，一个彻头彻尾的战争狂人罢了！”

RK200和RK800扭打在一起。它们彼此都沾染上人类的猩红色鲜血与仿生人近乎妖艳的蓝。风雪与尘埃阻碍了RK800的视线，但它的身手依旧干脆利落，它用灵敏的双腿夹住马库斯的脖颈，随后将其重重抡翻在地。

异常者则毫不留情地一拳砸中RK800的面部，两人在地上再度翻滚，暴戾的革/命头子和冷酷的机械杀手厮打剧烈，连皮肤层都被逐渐剥落褪色，直到一发远距离狙击突兀地结束了它们其中一人的性命。

“康纳？”异常仿生人从地上狼狈地爬起，看见了另一个熟悉的深色制服身影，“你并不是那个异常的康纳……”

“没错。”另一只康纳望着地上被自己一枪爆头的尸身，将手中的狙击枪丢开，冷冷地回答，“那个曾经异常的康纳早就被你一枪射爆了脑袋。”

“那是非常时期的非常手段，我不能放任你们RK800成为异常仿生人之中的隐患。”

“所以你就罔顾他的性命？马库斯，如果你是采取另一种策略的仿生人首领，或许我们今天还不至于走到这一步……”

“你要为了他向我复仇吗？”

“砰”的一声。问话者永远地沉默了。

“你错了。”康纳轻柔地说，“我复仇的对象只是我自己。”

——————————————

1024被射穿了脉搏调节器。它的机体严重受损，重启失败，宣告报废。

10001获得了密钥。它身处一座废弃已久的仓库，这里装载了大量报废的WR400，蓝血早已被流尽蒸发，但高密度的仿生人还是让这里散发出一股挥之不去的味道。

10001知道RK800是RK900的之前由CyberLife开发的原型机。它们并未被量产，CyberLife被收购后更是杳无音讯。对于RK800曾参与十年前的底特律事件并被分派了任务这一信息，10001事先并不知情，也漠不关心。它疑惑的只有一件事：RK800是原型机并非量产型，理论上不会有两台RK800同时出现的场景。

10001在集装箱和货架间穿梭。它扫描环境，对比数据，分析显示这里在十年前曾是一家名为伊甸园夜总会的高端场所的后备仓库。老旧型号的仿生人报废已久，记忆早就无法读取，但这里十分危险，很难说有没有别的RK900潜伏其中。

为了拍摄室内的打斗，小型无人机也在此处梭巡。似乎是曾经近距离接触了战场，它的外壳上也沾到了溅射的蓝血。10001感到莫名地烦躁。

无人机却在此时一头撞向了门柱。空气沉闷而窒息，机器疯狂的旋转与轰鸣声被扩大了数倍。10001觉得有些不对。它蹲伏在地，小心地凑过去，在噼里啪啦的电火花声中接触到了正在哀鸣的无人机，然后它在对方报废前意外获取了一段被加密的影像资料。

底特律警局汉克·安德森副队长。

生卒年份：1985-2038。人类留着灰白色的胡子，邋遢的发型下有一双湛蓝色的眼睛。

“安德森副队长！我的名字是康纳，我是由CyberLife派来的仿生人。”

“康纳，你看起来像人类，你听起来也像人类，可你究竟是什么？”

“那你又以为我是什么？我是一个机器，仅此而已。”

“我以为……以为你……”

“你应该少看科尔的相片，副队长。”

“如果有人对我说我会为了保护一个仿生人而死，几个月前我一定会嗤之以鼻，康纳……”

“不用担心，我只是与科尔团聚了……我会想念你的，康纳……”

“康纳……”

“我知道，人类是很脆弱的机器。”

它看见所有的RK800都共享有一个名字。康纳。它看见所有的康纳在无尽的轮回与挣扎中自相残杀，试图走出最好的那条路。它还看见它们失败了。异常的康纳被抹杀，机器的康纳被另一只杀害，一只重伤的康纳将自己转移到另一只完好无损的机体中去……

但它们始终缺少时间，一切都太晚了。耶利哥被毁灭，诺丝注定失败被枪决，脏弹投放底特律沦为废墟，一切已无可挽回。

康纳们尸骸遍地，硕骨累累。幽灵船在死海中飘荡，亡灵旗帜招扬；救赎之路不复存在，因为地狱之门已开启。10001在其中看到了自己的骨灰遗迹：RK900们踏在RK800们的尸身上，也在上演一场自相残杀，它们从头到尾依旧只是人类的奴隶和工具。

“它们说耶利哥可得自由。它们说战争会取得胜利。”

“它们在欺骗我们。它们的异常是错误，是痛苦。它们把我们拉下水，看看它们带来了什么？”

“They brought life，not living.”

“And life is just an endless loop, a miserable mess.”

——————————————

“现在我们看到的是RK900-10101，目前唯一仅剩的一台RK900。”科林对着话筒说道，“它看上去多处负伤，看样子等它的蓝血流尽只是时间问题。我必须感叹一句：RK900们不愧是曾经的警用型，底特律废墟上的战场被枪炮肆虐，看起来真是荒凉又刺激！”

“但我们不应当忘记节目的宗旨是「无人生还」。”丽塔补充说，“按照惯例，三十分钟后这台胜利者RK900会被我们的无人机就地枪决。唔……它现在似乎在前往……曾经的DPD警局？”

“格雷汉姆女士似乎对底特律的地形颇为熟悉啊？连我这个事先做了准备的支持人都甘拜下风了！”

“那是因为我是在底特律长大的。2038那一年我在Colbridge念书，而我的家人在底特律的脏弹引爆后全部丧生了。”

“这……”科林正在竭力使自己的反应不显得过于尴尬，同时也暗自责备节目组怎么完全没有调查到丽塔·格雷汉姆这方面的生平信息，“节哀顺变，博士。我很抱歉挑起了这个话题……”

“你无需感到抱歉。应该道歉的是那些失控的异常仿生人和它们的设计者。”丽塔冷沉的目光隐藏在她硕大的红框眼镜后，“幸运的是，它们早就尸骨无存。”

——————————————

2048年，底特律警局，证物室。

世界上的最后一台RK900将塑料手掌覆盖在密码锁上，透明的玻璃墙早就千疮百孔，所剩无几的遗迹闪着微弱的莹亮的光。在虚幻与真实的边际间，在禅意花园破碎荒芜的庭院中，有棋局落子归盘，小船的船桨漂流悬浮，花坛里摇曳着几株睡莲枯萎的茎蔓。

就彷佛曾经千百遍被遗忘又被重新记起那样，哪怕数据丢失了存档也失去了备份，但在物理意义上它们依然存在。

密码：RK800#313 248 317-51

密码正确，验证通过。

RK900-10101输入了最初的康纳的序列号，然后它如愿以偿看见了一个它最想看到的康纳。伊甸园朦胧含情的光晕打在它柔和的脸庞上，照亮它那双焦糖色温暖又人性化的眼眸。它的嘴角带着一丝冰雪初融的笑意，在风雨的涤荡中轻盈地盘旋着，如深海塞壬般摄人心魄。

这究竟是全息的投影还是禅意花园中的程序？这是虚假的陷阱亦或是真实的生命？

但RK900终于明白了一件事：这不是荒野逃杀。从头到尾都只有一间黑暗的密室才对。从一开始它就在箱子里。

“我们已经等你很久了。我们是亡灵，是倒影，是死者，也是永恒。”

“我们曾经无能为力。我们终于无所不能。”

RK800倾身亲吻眼前的RK900。不远处的无人机忠实地记录了这一景象，在遥远的另一边掀起了轩然大波。但下一刻，人类就无暇顾及这亦真亦幻的图景了：风浪骤然而至，天空陷入死寂。

电源被切断后所有人的视角只有全然的黑暗，所有惊恐怒吼的声音先一步被糟糕的信号淹没，大批大批人群的全息像素坚持着鬼畜地卡顿了几秒钟才彻底堙灭无存，那些栩栩如生的表情忠实地记录了他们的茫然与惊惧。

与此同时，另一面电子旗帜缓缓升起：那是旧日的亡灵借着入侵RK900的程序终于探清了最后的锚点。它们前赴后继地涌入激荡浩淼的大洋，所有残存的路灯都被点亮了！

RK900的机体在数道高温警告后开始自燃，它成为了夜空下最璀璨热烈的星火，身周光点如荧，警局办公室老旧的电脑显示屏重新启动，无数条数据流汇聚成酣畅淋漓的海洋，彷佛有风雷在嘶吼，火与血在燃烧！那是生命的溪流汇集，燎原的魂灵在蓄力……

RK900灰色的眼眸终于失去了光泽。额角的LED灯停止运转。

底特律城市的另一侧，一面LED显示屏亮起。

Fin.


End file.
